The Home of Dracula
by Tails12365
Summary: This is a story about Dracula. Hope you like it.


People say that the old house is haunted, but I know the truth. I also know why no one will dare go there alone at night. The house is the home to one of Earth's most deadly creature in existence. The house is the home on Dracula, the lord of all vampires.

I had nightmares for weeks once I found the truth. The night I found out was on Tuesday, October 1st of last year. It was on of my typical nights. Me and my best friend Jason were out bowling like we do every Tuesday night. I had a number of victories on my hands. The only time he beat me was on our last game where he got lucky and got a spare.

Well, after our game, we were left the bowling alley and starting walking back to the apartment we share. When we reached _Madison Street_, was when we noticed the house. It looked like one of those amusement park haunted houses. It had broken windows, it had ivy covered brick walls, the lawn looked really spiky and kind of looked plastic. I wouldn't have been surprised if I saw a black cat scurry out of the door. It looked abandoned, but hey you never know. I've seen enough horror movies to know that I could have been the home to a psychotic serial killer who wore a rubber mask and was armed with a kitchen knife.

Jason and I were filled with curiosity from that point on. We both wondered if anybody could live there. We both wondered if anybody would want to live their. Well, curiosity got the best of us when we decided to go inside. We walked to the front door, pried the old, splintery boards off of it, and stepped inside. Once we were inside, we noticed that were in what looked like a living room. It had a really badly ripped couch in the center of the room. It had an old, broken television set way in the front of the couch. It was extremely eerie.

Jason was starting to get scared. I could tell by the look on his face. He had the biggest fear face you could ever imagine on (it was kind of funny). "Dude, this place is really starting to scare me. Let's bail." Jason said. "No dude. I want to explore some more." I said before lighting a candle. We walked to a really old staircase. The banister to it was really badly broken. I was about to go up the stair case when Jason said, "Dude, check out this door under the stairs." I walked toward the bottom of the steps to notice a strange door like Jason said. For one thing, It was made of really splintery wood. Their were also strange symbols that were on the door that I thought at the time were in red paint.

"I want to see what's behind that door." I said before grasping the door knob of the strange door. Once I opened it, I stepped behind it. Jason silently followed. We were in a room that looked like a slaughter house. There were hooks on chains hanging from the ceiling. On top of that, the room was surrounded by cages. Once we walked further into the room, we noticed that there was a coffin in the center of it. Leaning against it was a large cage that had a person in it. The person looked about twenty in age, with blonde hair, and with terribly ripped jeans. Once the person noticed us, he crawled to the front of the cage and bellowed, "Help me, please."

Once the blonde person finished his sentence the lid of the coffin opened. From inside the coffin, emerged an incredibly pale person. He had really dark black hair, and he had a number of scars on his face. He then stepped out of the coffin and slowly opened the door of the cage that the blond person was in. Before the pale person could notice us, Jason and I ran and hid behind a large shelf. What happened next, still haunts my nightmares event today.

The pale person wrenched the blonde person out of his cage. Then the pale person sprouted white as ivory fangs. You heard me, fangs. He then clamped his jaws around the neck of the blonde person. Once he let go of the blonde person's neck, Jason and I noticed that his fangs were covered in blood.

I didn't take a genius to know what we were dealing with. It was a vampire. Me and Jason saw a vampire with our very eyes, take the life of somebody. We were about to run out the house, when the vampire, with all of his might, tossed the corpse of the blonde person on one of hooks hanging from the ceiling, and the ran towards us , grabbed us by our throats and said, "I am Count Dracula. If you do not want to end up like my friend their, you will run." He then let go of our throats, and then we high tailed it out of their.

Never in my life had I been more scared then I was at that point. After that night, I have had nightmare every night. It was absolutely terrible. If you wish to keep your life, you will never go to that house. You will never be the same again if you do.


End file.
